14 April
by The Sirius of Black Daria
Summary: Echizen Ryouma selalu bertindak semaunya, tapi… justru itu yang diam-diam kau cintai dari dirinya. Cinta itu sederhana, sesederhana pemikiran sepasang anak berumur di bawah 13 tahun. Challenge Fic #14April with Kaito Akahime.
**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prince of Tenis © Takeshi Konomi**

 **14 April © The Sirius of Black Daria**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan April datang menjemput begitu juga tahun pelajaran baru. Cicitan burung yang khas, juga udara hangat yang menghantarkan wangi bebungaan mengawali pagimu. Singkatnya musim semi sudah datang ke seluruh penjuru Jepang –menghampiri hatimu.

"Tumben," komentar seseorang singkat ketika kalian tengah mengganti sepatu dengan sepatu yang dipakai di gedung sekolah.

"Tumben apa?" kau balik bertanya.

Menutup lokernya pelan ia menjawab, "Hari ini kau memakai kaus kaki hitam."

"Ah ini ya?" kau terdiam harus menjawab seperti apa, tapi berkata bahwa kemarin kau berlebihan membeli kaus kaki karena ada diskon besar tampak seperti jawaban yang bodoh, "Aneh ya?"

Menggeleng, sosok itu kemudian berjalan menjauhi loker, "Aku hanya berkata 'tumben'."

Kau sedikit harus berlari untuk menyamai langkah orang tersebut, "Ne, Ryouma."

"Ya?" jawabnya tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arahmu.

Menghela napas kau lalu berkata, "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Setelahnya kau mempercepat langkah sehingga bisa sampai di kelas lebih dahulu, meski sayangnya di kelas 2 ini kau tidak lagi sekelas dengan Ryouma. Pangeranmu itu hanya mendengus melihat sifat kekanakan milikmu namun memilih untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Hei," Ryouma melongok sedikit ke dalam kelasmu setelah ia berhasil mengejar.

"Ah, iya? Apa?" jawabmu sembari mencoba untuk lepas dari rengkuhan dewa teman kelas barumu membuatmu sulit untuk tidak tertawa, kalau begini menjawab panggilan dari pangeranmu pun akan sulit, "Ayato-kun, kumohon lepaskan."

Manik hitam-kehijauan Ryouma memperhatikanmu dengan lebih seksama, baginya saat ini kau tengah 'dipeluk' secara sedikit berlebihan oleh pemuda yang bukan dirinya. Hal itu membuatnya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Ah, Ryouma, tunggu!" kau berucap bingung saat melihat Ryouma mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelasmu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, "Ayato-kun, ini sudah cukup, kumohon."

"Kenapa? Dia pacarmu ya?" pemuda yang memiliki nama lengkap Tsukishima Ayato itu melonggarkan rengkuhannya pada tubuhmu.

"Pacar?" kau memiringkan kepalamu bingung, "Konotasinya kurang tepat."

Mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli Ayato lalu duduk di bangkunya dan bersiul-siul, sedang kau menghampiri Ryouma yang menunggumu di dekat pintu.

"Jadi ada apa?" kau bertanya sekali lagi.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain Ryouma kemudian mengusap kepalamu beberapa kali lalu menjawab pelan, "Perhatikan dengan baik pelajarannya."

Dan pangeranmu itu berlalu begitu saja dari jarak pandangmu –kembali ke kelasnya. Meninggalkan dirimu yang kebingungan sembari memegang bagian tubuh yang baru saja disentuhnya.

"Kau yakin kalian tidak berpacaran?" Ayato yang diam-diam memperhatikan tingkah kalian berdua bertanya dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Hah? Tidak ko!" jawabmu sembari memajukan bibirmu manja, karena pada kenyataannya tidak ada kejelasan mengenai hubungan kalian berdua. Ryouma tidak pernah mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa kau adalah kekasihnya, dan kau hanya takut terlalu banyak berharap –atas sebuah harapan kosong, "Kami tidak berpacaran."

O.o.O.o.O

"Jadi, Ayato itu temanmu yang mana?" Ryouma bertanya, alisnya jadi lebih tinggi satu sekarang.

"Kau sudah bertanya mengenai ini beberapa kali," jawabmu, menatap manik Ryouma yang menatapmu dengan begitu intense, "Kau lihat pagi ini? Ayato-kun yang berambut merah, di kelasku hanya ada satu yang sepertinya."

"Anak yang tadi pagi memelukmu itu?" tanyanya.

"Dan aku sudah bilang, dia bukan memeluk tapi merangkul, Ryouma, kumohon," jawabmu mulai pasrah dengan kondisi pangeranmu di hari ini.

"Jadi, kau dengan anak yang bernama Ayato ini akan pergi bermain besok? Siapa saja yang akan pergi?" lagi-lagi nada yang cenderung dingin terdengar, membuatmu bingung apakah ini cara sang genius tenis untuk menunjukkan kepeduliannya.

Sebagai jawabannya kau menggigit bibirmu sejenak, meninggalkan warna kemerahan yang kentara, "Sekarang kau terdengar persis seperti ibuku."

"Sudahlah, jawab saja," pangeranmu melirik tajam.

"Hanya kami berdua, memangnya kenapa?" kau menghela napas sembari terus menyamakan kecepatan jalan kalian.

Terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Ryouma membuka suara, "Kalau begitu aku juga ikut. Kebetulan aku butuh _refreshing_."

Lagi-lagi kau menghela napas, "Ryouma, aku pikir besok kau ada latihan tenis bersama senpai-senpai di klub. Kalian sebentar lagi ada pertandingan bukan?"

"Ah!" pemuda dengan kulit putih namun lebih coklat dari milikmu itu tersentak, ia nampak baru ingat mengenai sesuatu yang penting, "Aku lupa."

"Kita _refreshing_ -nya ketika kau sudah tidak sibuk saja ya," ajakmu jenaka lalu selebihnya tertawa, terutama karena melihat wajah kesal yang dibuat Ryouma.

Langit jingga yang sesekali dihiasi oleh daun merah-muda sakura memberikan suasana hangat nan manis untukmu dan juga pangeranmu –terlebih, pangeranmu jadi tampak keren sekarang, berkali-kali lipat lebih keren dari biasanya. Lalu selanjutnya kau sadar, detak jantungmu berdetak keras dan darah dipompakan begitu deras ke kepalamu.

"Dasar Ryouma bodoh," ucapmu kemudian.

"Ha? Hanya karena aku lupa mengenai satu janji itu tidak berarti aku bodoh," pemuda dengan segala kenaifannya itu mengomentari, mengabaikan rona merah yang kini menghiasi kedua pipimu, "Kenapa melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu?"

Menggeleng keras disertai senyuman kecil kau berkata, "Bukan apa-apa.. wlee.."

O.o.O.o.O

"Ah, Ayato-kun," sapamu ketika melihat sesosok pemuda berlari sepenuh tenaga ke arahmu.

"Maaf, apa kau menunggu lama?" ucapnya segera setelah jarak kalian tidak lebih dari satu meter.

Tersenyum jenaka kau lalu menggeleng, "Aku baru saja sampai."

"Maaf sekali pokoknya," Ayato menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah sembari sedikit-sedikit mengintip ekspresi apa yang akan kau keluarkan.

Kau hanya tertawa menghadapi sikapnya yang satu itu, manis dan jenaka, satu sifat yang tidak ada pada diri Ryouma –sang pangeran tambatan hati.

"Jadi kita mau ke mana?" tanya Ayato setelah tawamu reda.

Memandang kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan di sekelilingmu membuatmu spontan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan _hanami_?"

Ya, _hanami_. Suatu tradisi menikmati keindahan kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan.

"Tapi bukannya ini begitu mendadak? Aku tidak bawa apapun untuk itu," Ayato menatap wajahmu lekat, "Tapi kalau kau memang mau aku bisa segera kembali ke rumahku dan membawa peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Ah, dan _bentou_ juga!"

"Aku membawa _bentou_ yang cukup banyak," ujarmu kemudian, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan sih."

"Tapi aku tidak bawa tikar, atau payung jika cuaca tiba-tiba hujan," jawab sang pemuda lagi, begitu penuh pemikiran ke depannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita hanya perlu mencari tempat yang tidak membutuhkan tikar dan aman dari hujan!" jawabmu sembari tersenyum lebar.

Ayato pun menyerah menghadapimu, "Kau sepertinya sudah merencanakan segala sesuatunya dengan matang."

Kau memainkan ujung rambutmu manja, suatu hal yang akan kau lakukan ketika merasa puas akan sesuatu.

"Oke. Oke. Aku kalah. Jadi, tempat yang kau maksud ada di mana?" tanya Ayato tersenyum sama lebarnya dengan seringaian manismu.

O.o.O.o.O

"Huwoo, hebat sekali kau tahu tempat sebagus ini," Ayato tidak bisa berhenti memujimu sedari tadi.

"Kau menyukainya?" kau bertanya polos.

"Ya! Aku suka!" Ayato memberikan senyuman mataharinya. Sejujurnya, pemuda itu memiliki paras yang rupawan, ditambah dengan sikapnya yang begitu hangat, orang akan mudah menyukainya. Alasan yang sama mengapa kau mau berteman dekat dengannya. Jika saja kau tidak mengenal seorang Echizen Ryouma…

"Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar hehe," Ayato menggaruk dagunya kaku.

…mungkin hatimu akan tertambat oleh pemuda ini. Pemuda yang memiliki matahari di setiap senyuman yang dikembangkannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan!" ajakmu. Dengan segera kau membuka kotak bekal yang kau bawa, "Ini semua buatanku sendiri, jadi mungkin tidak seenak masakan ibu hehe."

"Wah! Ke-Kenapa semuanya berwarna hitam?" pemuda dengan api di kepalanya itu tertegun kaget.

"Ah, sejak satu minggu yang lalu banyak diskon untuk benda-benda hitam. Bahkan bahan makanan pun banyak yang dijual dengan warna hitam," jawabmu.

"Ah, kemarin ibuku mengatakan hal yang sama," bulatan seperti huruf 'o' terbentuk di mulut milik Ayato, "Katanya warna hitamnya dimasukan dari bahan-bahan yang aman, ah tapi aku lupa apa namanya. Eh tapi untuk apa?"

"Hari ini tanggal berapa?" tanyamu sejurus kemudian.

"Un, 14 April?" ia menjawab pertanyaanmu, "Lalu? Lalu?"

"14 April dirayakan oleh sebagian orang sebagai hari untuk mereka yang tidak mempunyai pasangan. Mereka akan memakai aksesoris dan bahkan memakan makanan yang berwarna hitam, seperti mie hitam dsb. Untuk menunjukkan betapa kelamnya hati mereka."

Kau menarik napas panjang, "Dan mungkin untuk memberitahukan orang yang tidak memiliki pasangan lainnya untuk tidak takut, bahwa mereka tidak sendiri. Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini orang menganggap bahwa tidak memiliki pasangan adalah hal yang memalukan. Padahal tidak selalu harus seperti itu."

Ayato memperhatikan wajahmu saat kau tengah menjelaskan, ia tidak melepaskan maniknya bahkan saat manikmu menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah ah, mari makan," ajakmu yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan antusias.

"Rasanya sangat enak!" Ayato berucap sembari menatap boks _bentou_ yang dipegangnya tidak percaya, "Aku pikir rasanya akan terasa gosong."

"Hei, aku ada di sini, Ayato-kun!" kau memberikan protes keras.

Surai kemerahan Ayato melambai mengikuti angin. Beberapa kelopak bunga sakura terperangkap di sana, memberikan keindahan lain kepada diri sang pemuda. Tapi, kau tidak ingin terpesona lebih jauh.

"Ah, terima kasih," pemuda itu berkata saat sadar kau membantu membersihkan rambutnya.

Kalian berdua sibuk menghabiskan _bentou_ yang sudah kau siapkan sebelum Ayato kembali berceloteh, "Ah, dengan ini kau memaksaku untuk memakan makanan hitam ini, kau memaksaku untuk menjadi–"

"Jangan katakan itu ketika kau sudah menghabiskannya," potongmu cepat lalu menjulurkan lidahmu.

" _Hanami_ yang menyenangkan," jawab Ayato segera, terlebih pemandangan yang terhampar di depan mata begitu memabukkan. Udara dipenuhi kelopak sakura –lautan berwarna merah-muda. Aroma udara pun berubah menjadi manis. Semanis hati seorang anak yang baru mengenal cinta.

"Bunga sakura itu sangat cantik, tapi sayang keindahan yang dimilikinya tidak bertahan lama. Nyawa bunga sakura terlalu pendek," ucapmu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari hamparan mewah di hadapan kalian.

"Justru karena itu menjadi istimewa 'kan?" Ayato merapikan boks bentou yang dipakainya dan mengembalikannya padamu, "Terima kasih. Ah, kau membawa tiga boks? Untuk siapa?"

"Hm? Apa aku harus menjawab mengenai hal ini?" kau bertanya sembari menerima boks yang disodorkannya.

"Jika itu untuk pria aku akan sangat cemburu sih," jawab Ayato namun segera diklarifikasi dengan perkataan, "Aku bercanda haha."

Untuk beberapa saat berikutnya kalian tenggelam dengan aktivitas menikmati kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan, sesekali akan ada perbincangan menarik yang mengundang gelak tawa di antara kalian, namun deringan telepon menginterupsi itu semua.

"Ah, iya, ada apa?" tanyamu saat seseorang di seberang sana memanggil namamu lalu segera membicarakan mengenai permasalahan yang terjadi dengan nada yang agak sedikit kesal, "Eh? Kalau soal itu aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ayato yang menatap wajah bingung semi tersenyum milikmu.

Kau menggeleng pelan, "Bukan apa-apa."

Terdiam sejenak Ayato kembali bertanya, "Ah, aku baru sadar kalau dari atas kepala sampai sepatumu semuanya berwarna hitam. Apa itu untuk mengikuti perayaan hari ini?"

Tersenyum kau lalu berkata, "Salah satunya."

"Eh? Memangnya ada alasanmu yang lain?"

"Hm," kau berpikir sejenak, "Agar orang-orang tahu bahwa aku tidak punya pasangan, agar orang-orang tahu aku bukan pasanganmu–"

"Eh?" Ayato tersentak kaget.

Lalu jauh di akhir kalimat kau menambahkan dalam diam, "Agar Ryouma tidak perlu takut miliknya akan disalah sangkakan sebagai milik orang lain."

Menghela napas Ayato kemudian tersenyum dan mengacak rambutmu main-main, "Jangan menolakku sefrontal itu! Haha dasar."

O.o.O.o.O

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyamu kepada ruang kosong saat Ayato sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Ia bersikeras ingin pulang bersama, namun kau menolaknya secara halus bahwa kau masih ingin ada di sana, bahwa bahkan jika kau harus sendirian di sana, kau sama sekali tidak masalah.

"Ryouma, keluarlah! Aku tahu kau di sana," ucapmu kembali.

Suara semak-semak yang bersinggungan dengan sesuatu membuat senyuman di wajahmu mencapai titik maksimal yang bisa diraihnya.

"Kau tahu sejak awal aku ada di sini?" tanya sosok itu tidak percaya.

"Aku menyadari keberadaanmu semenjak aku menginjakkan kaki keluar dari pintu rumah. Kau sangat buruk dalam bersembunyi," jawabmu sembari menepuk tempat di sebelahmu. Di luar dugaan pangeranmu yang satu itu langsung menurut dan ikut duduk, "Kau belum makan bukan? Ini untukmu."

"Kau bilang kau tahu aku mengikutimu setelah keluar rumah, nyatanya kau memang menyiapkan _bentou_ untukku juga," protes Ryouma, namun tangannya menerima boks yang kau sodorkan.

"Aku memang berencana menemuimu hari ini, mungkin aku bisa datang ke tempatmu berlatih. Bukan hal yang sulit," jawabmu kemudian, "Tadi Momo-san-senpai meneleponku, tahu! Ia menanyakan keberadaanmu, Seolah-olah ia punya indera keenam kalau kita sedang bersama."

Ryouma tidak banyak menjawab, ia memilih mengisi perutnya yang sudah kelaparan sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau harus mengikutiku sampai membolos latihan begitu?" kau bertanya setelah jeda yang terlalu panjang.

Mengedip perlahan ia lalu menjawab, "Tidak ada alasan khusus."

"Apa jangan-jangan kau cemburu?" pancingmu kemudian memperhatikan wajah Ryouma yang tidak menunjukkan banyak ekspresi, "Kau mengkhawatirkan aku?"

"Kau bukan anak kecil yang perlu aku khawatirkan," jawabnya lagi, masih dingin seperti biasanya.

"Benar juga sih," jawabmu lalu kemudian sebuah tawa ringan mengisi udara, "Aku bodoh karena sudah berpikir bahwa kau bahkan memikirkan aku."

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ini berlebihan, kau tahu itu? Tidak seperti Echizen Ryouma saja," komentarmu lagi.

"Memangnya menurutmu aku seperti apa?" tanya pemuda genius itu sembari mengembalikan boks bentou milikmu, " _Gouchisousama_."

"Maniak tenis," kau menjawab sembari tersenyum jenaka, "Jadi, mengorbankan tenis hanya untuk hal seperti mengikuti aku seharian itu tidak masuk akal bukan?"

Ryouma menatapmu dalam-dalam lalu tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh rambutmu, mengusapnya, menyayangimu layaknya seseorang mengelus lembut kucing peliharaannya, "Jangan biarkan orang menyentuhmu sebebas itu."

"Menyentuhku?" kau bertanya namun pertanyaanmu hanya mendapat jawaban melalui perlakuan sang pangeran yang lain. Kau sedikit bingung saat melihatnya melepaskan jaket tim regular klub tenis Seigaku yang tengah ia kenakan lalu menyampirkannya di bahumu.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau tidak memiliki pasangan, lalu aku ini kau anggap apa?" ucap Ryouma lagi.

"Tapi kita bahkan tidak berpacaran," ucapmu kemudian, lalu manikmu mulai digenangi air mata. Semua sikap manis yang Ryouma berikan tidak pernah memiliki artian yang jelas, membuatmu menunggu, membuatmu bingung harus melakukan apa, membuatmu kesal tiada akhir.

"Kau ingin kita berpacaran?" Ryouma bertanya menatap manikmu dalam.

Kau menggeleng pelan dan air mata itu mengikuti gaya grafitasi, "Aku tidak ingin."

"Benarkah?" pemilik surai hitam kehijauan itu meremas tangannya, mencoba untuk menahan sesuatu.

"Jika harus selalu aku yang berusaha dalam hubungan ini aku tidak mau," memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk naik menghiasi wajahmu hanya mengundang air mata yang lain untuk keluar, "Aku menyerah."

Kau menarik jaket kebanggaan klub Seigaku dari pundakmu lalu mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik.

Jemari sang genius terasa dingin menyentuh pipimu, "Lagi-lagi aku membuatmu menangis. Aku benar-benar suami yang tidak bisa diandalkan."

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seolah-olah kita memiliki hubungan yang sangat spesial," tawa lepas dari bibirmu sebelum lagi-lagi lelehan hangat jatuh menuruni pipimu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ryouma bertanya dengan nada rendah, pelan, dan hembusan napasnya yang hangat begitu terasa di wajahmu.

"Kenapa malah bertanya hal itu kepadaku?" ucapmu lalu menangkup kedua tangan Ryouma yang ada di pipimu. Menghela napas kau lalu mendorong pundak Ryouma menjauh, "Sudah ah, aku mau pulang. Kalau aku menangis terus nanti mataku bengkak."

Dengan segera kau merapikan benda yang kau bawa dan bersiap untuk pergi, "Ah, Ayato menjatuhkan sapu tangannya. Hm, besok akan kukembalikan setelah kucuci."

Ryouma terdiam, terlebih menghadapi dirimu yang sesekali masih menjatuhkan air mata.

Kau tersenyum lalu melambaikan tanganmu, "Ryouma, aku pulang ya. Haha ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?"

"Apa aku masih bisa menjadi suamimu?" Ryouma bertanya perlahan.

"Suami? Kita bahkan belum menikah. Kalau dipikir-pikir umur kita baru akan menginjak angka 13, kau sadar itu? Bukan 'kah pernikahan itu hal yang dibicarakan oleh orang dewasa? Bukan anak ingusan seperti kita."

Kau berbalik membelakangi sang pangeran lalu berkata dengan tegas, "Kembali datang padaku jika kau sudah mantap untuk menerimaku. Aku pencemburu, susah ditangani, kekanakan juga cengeng lho. Bahkan pada tenis yang sangat kau cintai itu pun aku cemburu."

Ryouma tidak memberikan balasan apapun dan sikapnya yang seperti itu membuat luka di hatimu menjadi semakin besar, "Mungkin dalam prosesnya kau akan bertemu dengan gadis lain yang lebih mengerti dirimu dan kau akan melupakan aku. Bukan akhir yang buruk buka–"

"Kau isteriku, kenapa aku butuh orang lain?" kau merasakan hangat tubuh sang pemuda di punggungmu.

"Berhenti berbicara seolah-olah kita adalah pasangan suami-iste–"

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap sang pemuda spontan, dan sontak membuatmu kaget, "Aku cukup menyukaimu sampai aku rela bolos latihan. Apa itu belum cukup?"

Suara Ryouma bergetar dan tenggelam, ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahumu, "Katakan padaku kalau itu belum cukup."

Kau berbalik menghadap sang pangeran, air matamu mulai mengering, ujung bibirmu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman, "Kenapa aku harus memberikan hatiku pada mahluk egois sepertimu?"

Lenganmu meraih tubuh Ryouma, dan menguncinya dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"Aku akan belajar menjadi suami yang tidak egois untukmu," sang pemuda dengan canggung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mendekapmu, "Tolong beri aku waktu."

Kau tertawa lepas, "Kita jadi terlihat seperti pasangan yang bodoh. Tapi, Tolong beri aku waktu juga untuk menjadi isteri yang baik untukmu, suamiku."

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

 _ **Omake.**_

"Suami-Isteri? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan?"

Kau dan Ryouma tersentak menyadari ada orang lain di sana, "A–Ayato-kun? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Sapu tanganku tertinggal. Aku sadar beberapa saat sebelum naik kereta jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali mengambilnya," jawab Ayato, dahinya banyak berkerut –tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya, "Jadi, hubungan kalian sudah sampai 'sejauh' itu?"

Agak sulit menjelaskan mengenai hubungan kalian kepada orang lain, dan kau sudah kehilangan kata-kata, terlebih kau baru saja menangis.

"Ah, Ayato-kun aku akan menjelaskan ini padamu nanti. Untuk saat ini to–"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Ryouma berbicara, mengabaikan kau yang tengah mencoba untuk menjelaskan sesuatu, "Dia milikku. Jadi jangan berani mendekatinya seperti itu lagi."

"Ryouma!" kau meneriakkan nama pemuda yang mengaku menjadi suami-mu itu. Wajahmu masak seutuhnya dan Ayato memandang kebingungan, "Kau selalu seperti ini!"

Ya, Echizen Ryouma selalu bertindak semaunya, tapi… justru itu yang diam-diam kau cintai dari dirinya. Cinta itu sederhana, sesederhana pemikiran sepasang anak berumur di bawah 13 tahun. Asalkan selalu merasakan rasa hangat di dada itu, asalkan selalu menikmati kehadiran satu dengan yang lainnya, itu semua lebih dari cukup. Setidaknya untukmu, juga pangeran sarkastik milikmu seorang.

* * *

A/N:

It's challenge fic #14April yang merupakan kelanjutan dari challenge fic #14Februari dan #14Maret kemarin. Kali ini pun Sirius melakukannya dengan Kaito Akahime. Kami mempublish dua buah ceritanya yang berbeda, yang dipublish di hari yang sama dengan tantangan yang sama dan fandom yang sama. Jadi, rekomended banget buat cek fanfic buatan abangku! ^w^/

Cukup asik menulis fic yang satu ini meski fic ini dibuat H-berapa jam dari tanggal 14 April, maafkan Sirius huhu tugas dan segala macam aktivitas kehidupan membuat diri ini sulit memiliki waktu untuk diri sendiri T^T. Tapi~ menulis fic ini menjadi obat tersendiri, di mana Sirius memang tengah merindukan si pangeran sinis, Echizen Ryouma~! hihi

Jadi, gimana nih? Bagus? Perlu perbaikan? Kasih tahu lewat review yaa~ ditunggu~ syalalala~ ^w^v

With loves and hugs,

The Sirius of Black Daria.

So… Mind to Review?


End file.
